<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness (Is a Warm Gun) by potterheading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814258">Happiness (Is a Warm Gun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading'>potterheading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anyways, Assassination Attempt(s), Basically, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Harry Potter is So Done, Healthy Relationships, It was fun to write, Kink Exploration, M/M, Minister for Magic Draco Malfoy, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, also like you dont have to read the smut if you dont want to, and my editor is asleep, bc its 2am and i don't want to wait to post, but basically, but not really, god this seems so heavy, i promise its not, idk I have a gun fixation suddenly, like this is lighthearted, oh my god so much guns, okay now onto the story, smut will be in the second chapter, so terribly un-beta'd, surprisingly lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harry turned back to draco, his mouth settling into a frown. “polite greetings are for competent wizards who don’t get shot and neglect to tell their fiance. how was the conference, assassination attempt aside?”<br/>-<br/>in which draco is shot at (again) and harry is over his shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! thanks 4 clicking &lt;3</p><p>so there is smut, but it will be published in the second chapter (so u don't have to read it if u don't want! but if u do well... ;)) </p><p>thanks so much again! </p><p>all comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are highly appreciated !! thanks :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>On May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort in a historic duel on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - and the Wizarding World breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was expected that a new era of reconstruction and the eradication of dark magic would follow.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However, what nobody had counted on were the roots that dark magic had already established, both politically and socially. Despite the death of their figurehead, Death Eaters and sympathizers remained in positions of power - although most masqueraded under the guise of warriors for the light.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Within a few years, it became obvious that there had been no genuine change in Wizarding London. Very few were surprised at Lucius Malfoy's rise to power - backed by purebloods, money-hungry powerful wizards, and dark magic sympathizers alike.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Although the reign of Malfoy senior was less suffocative than that of Voldemort, there were still those that found themselves displeased with his leadership. Among the dissenters: his own son, Draco Malfoy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No longer the cowardly Slytherin that had ruled the halls of Hogwarts - Draco Malfoy quickly replaced his father as the leader of Wizarding London. Only those closest to Malfoy Jr. know the exact details of his father's sudden displacement and his subsequent rise to power - although many have guessed as to what, or who, caused the disappearance of both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in the dead of the night.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With the strong influence of his longtime partner and fiance Harry Potter, Head Auror Ron Weasley, and Chief Warlock Hermione Granger-Weasley, along with many other light war heroes - Draco Malfoy's rule over wizarding London is a surprisingly successful one.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“Are there any more questions?” Draco asked, surveying the crowd with a cool glance. The reporters in the audience scribbled frantically at their notebooks, while others snapped several photos. He steeled his face into the ever familiar Malfoy mask, subtly turning his chin to allow for a variety of angles. Harry would tease him about it later - not that he cared. Even dark lords deserved to look good on the cover of tabloids. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded curtly, making eye contact with one of his men in the crowd to signal that he was ready to make his exit. He turned away and adjusted his robes, allowing his guard to lead him into the waiting Cadillac. A small scuffle in the audience caught his attention, and Draco turned, scanning the crowd rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>Near the back of the crowd, several men seemed to be fighting. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the scuffle, thrusting a shiny weapon into the air. At the sight of the gun, chaos broke out. Screams filled the tent as witches and wizards dropped to the ground or apparated on the spot, while the Aurors rushed towards the person brandishing the gun. </p><p> </p><p>Instinctually, Draco’s hand dropped to his waist, reaching for his own gun. Although he had originally disagreed with the incorporation of muggle weapons into the wizarding world, he had reluctantly learned his way around the weapon under Harry’s instruction. His fingers wrapped around the handle as he pulled it from its holster, his heart racing with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Being in charge meant signing papers and delegating tasks - he rarely found himself in situations like this one, presented with the opportunity to defend himself. </p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could pull the trigger, a shot echoed from the gun of the assailant, pointed directly towards the platform he stood on. He gasped in pain as the bullet found his shoulder, warm blood immediately flowing from his wound. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed, his vision going white as the Aurors tackled the gunman. </p><p> </p><p>“This way Mr. Malfoy,” came the familiar voice of Ren, his main bodyguard. “We’ll get you to the hospital straight away,” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not necessary,” Draco said through gritted teeth, climbing into the car with limited difficulty. Silently, he thanked Merlin that it was only his shoulder - when he had been shot in his stomach he had been out of commission for days. “Take me to the manor, and call for healer Nico,” </p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Ren started, the exasperation in his tone very thinly veiled. “You’ve been shot, and you need immediate medical attention,” </p><p> </p><p>“Which I will get from healer Nico, in the privacy of my own fucking home,” Draco hissed, staring out the window to distract himself from the pain in his shoulder. “Whatever happened to just using your wand when you wanted to kill someone?” </p><p>- </p><p>When Draco arrived at the manor, healer Nico was already waiting for him in his study, wearing flip flops and what looked like swim shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“Another assassination attempt, Mr. Malfoy?” he asked, sounding quite unimpressed. He guided Draco onto the desk and began stripping away his soiled robes, ignoring his wince of pain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to make sure the next one doesn’t coincide with your vacations,” he sniped through gritted teeth, his eyes landing on the sand in his hair. “But I appreciate your presence nonetheless. I will see to it personally that you’re properly rewarded,” </p><p> </p><p>Nico hummed in response, setting to work on Draco’s shoulder as the Aurors filed into the room, lining the walls and watching Nico carefully. They all knew he wouldn’t try anything - he had been Draco’s primary healer since he was young, and regarded him with familiarity and a casual warmth. </p><p> </p><p>A loud and abrupt knock ruptured the tense silence in the room, followed closely by the door to the study flying open with a loud bang. The Aurors immediately drew their wands and guns, training them on the entryway and obviously prepared to fire if necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch where you’re pointing those things,” Draco sneered, watching as Harry Potter cast an icy glare at everyone in the room. The men reluctantly lowered their guns, watching with fascination as Harry stalked into the room, his eyes burning with anger. Draco extended his hand, smiling softly as Harry thundered towards him, “Hello, lover,” </p><p> </p><p>Without preamble, Harry raises his hand and quickly slaps Draco on the back of his head - the room shifts as gasps and the sounds of guns being drawn fill it. “You fucking idiot,” Harry sneered, clenching his fist as he resisted the temptation to actually punch Draco in his jaw. “You’re going to wish they had fucking shot me. Imagine my surprise when I come home to find out from the elves that you’d been shot again. The fucking elves, Draco. I ought to make you sleep in the tub for a week, you absolute prat,” </p><p> </p><p>“‘m sorry, love,” Draco murmurs. “But it’s nothing too serious, I’ll be fine by tomorrow, thanks to Nico. But bloody hell, Harry, not even a hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’d better be,”  Harry says, folding his arms across his chest. He turns to Nico, softening his glare and smiling politely. “Nico, you’re looking wonderfully tan. How was Majorca?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was wonderful while it lasted,’” he sighed forlornly, picking another bullet fragment from Draco’s shoulder. He winced, but both Nico and Harry ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Draco, his mouth settling into a frown. “Polite greetings are for competent wizards who don’t get shot and neglect to tell their fiance. How was the conference, assassination attempt aside?” </p><p> </p><p>“Boring,” Draco said with a smile, a cool sensation spreading over his body as Nico massaged a salve over his shoulder. He watched as his skin mended itself, closing over the bullet wound as if it had never been there. “Getting shot was arguably the most interesting part,” </p><p> </p><p>Nico steps back, admiring his handiwork with a satisfied smile, before summoning his back from across the room. He fishes out a few small vials and presses them into harry’s hand, fixing him with a knowing look. </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure that he takes a drop of these every morning,” he says, gesturing to the blue vial, “and this one when he feels pain,” he gestured to the red. “and I’m giving these to you because I trust you to look after him better than he can look after himself,” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nods, tucking the vials into his pocket and shooting Draco a glare. “Thank you so much, Nico. We’ll have the galleons wired into your account immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled gratefully, shaking Nico's hand and murmuring his own thanks. As he left, Draco opened his arms and stared at Harry expectantly. Harry glared back for a moment, before reluctantly moving into them. He pressed his nose into Draco’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. Draco pulled him closer, tangling a hand in his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still upset with you,” Harry hissed, feeling a bit boneless as Draco’s fingers massaged his scalp. “But I’m glad you’re okay,”</p><p> </p><p>At times like this, it was all too easy for them to forget about the world around them. To them, there weren’t almost fifteen Aurors in the room, armed with bullets and wands and ready to kill to protect them - there was only Harry, and Draco, and the desk they were pressed against. </p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled Harry’s head back by his hair, angling his chin upwards to bring their lips together. Harry slipped into the kiss easily - but not before biting Draco’s lip, hard. Always the masochist, Draco simply pressed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, reveling in the soft moan that escaped him. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the room, someone cleared their throat - and they pulled apart, Harry smirking softly while Draco glared around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Draco murmured, his eyes still locked with Harry’s. “I suppose I have business to attend to. Important documents and things of that nature,”</p><p> </p><p>“More important than me?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow. He smiled devilishly, running a hand up Draco’s thigh to where there was already a slight bulge in his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re ruining my reputation,” Draco said, pushing Harry’s hand away and adjusting his robes surreptitiously. “People will start to think they can push me around just because you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting his own robes. He leaned close again, brushing his lips against Draco’s ear. “There’s no one who can do the things that I can do to you,” he murmured, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls away quickly, pushing aside his own robes and pulling a gun from the holster on his thigh smoothly. He presses it to Draco’s throat without hesitation - an identical grin breaking out on both of their faces. The sound of all of the weapons in the room being trained at the couple nearly made Harry laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Stand down, you lot,” Draco said, his eyes not leaving harry’s. “You’re crazy, you know that right?” </p><p> </p><p>They both know that the gun isn’t loaded. It’s the gun that they sometimes use during sex when either of them feels like spicing things up a bit. Memories of Draco pressing the cool muzzle to Harry’s temple as he fucked into him slowly, his arm wrapped around his chest and holding him close, flood Draco’s mind and he feels himself hardening more. </p><p> </p><p>He knows that beneath Harry’s shirt is a bigger, deadlier gun - one that he handles expertly. His marksmanship is more advanced than some of the men charged with protecting Draco - but, true to his nature, Harry rarely uses his gun for anything other than recreational target practice and stress- relief.   </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go meet with Hermione now, but if you’re late for dinner I’ll kill you,” Harry says softly, quickly dropping his gun back into its holster and covering his thigh with his robes. Draco can’t help the look of adoration that he knows is plastered across his face at the moment. Getting to see the side of Harry that is usually kept so under wraps is one of his greatest pleasures in life, and he makes it his business to fully enjoy every moment that he gets to interact with this darker, more dangerous side of his fiance. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry glides from the room, his robes flowing behind him, Draco can’t help but smile, already imagining the ways in which he’ll get back at Harry that night for his little show. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a throat clearing again drags Draco from his reverie, and he glares around the room while buttoning his shirt and adjusting his robes. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you all looking at?” he snaps, his tone menacing. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, boss,” they chorus simultaneously, although more than a few of the men wear badly concealed looks of glee and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, then,” he pushes himself from the desk, straightening his robes once more and striding towards the door. He pauses for a moment as a small group assembles behind him. He resents the idea that he needs guarding in his own home, but ever since one of the Aurors had been imperiused to try and kill him (Draco had very quickly sunk two bullets in his forehead, before tsking and going to run himself a hot bath), he constantly found himself with at least three guards. He turned to address the men, making eye contact with each of them. “We’ll be heading for my chambers. I need to change into my dinner robes, or he actually will kill me. Let’s go."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"memories of draco pressing the cool muzzle to harry’s temple as he fucked into him slowly, his arm wrapped around his chest and holding him close, flood draco’s mind and he feels himself hardening more."</p><p>- </p><p>a further glimpse into draco's memory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Too hot?” Draco murmured, looking down at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he looked up, allowing the water to run over his face. “It’s perfect,” </p><p> </p><p>They washed each other in a comfortable silence - the only noise in the room being the sound of the running water. Harry was always like this in the shower, quiet and contemplative. It wasn’t rare for him to spend nearly an hour under the warm stream, staring off into space, his mind thousands of miles away. Draco adored the way it seemed to lull him to sleep - he would often immediately afterward brush his teeth before curling beneath the sheets, falling asleep within moments. </p><p> </p><p>Harry ran the flannel over Draco’s hips, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he gently stroked Draco’s flaccid cock with his soapy hand. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back as Harry stroked him to hardness, a coy smile playing on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled Draco beneath the stream of water to wash away the soap, pressing their bodies close together. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me,” he whispered, tilting his chin up. Draco obeyed enthusiastically, connecting their lips in a delicate kiss. He pushes his tongue past Harry’s lips, wrapping an arm around his waist in a bid to be closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Draco murmured, barely audible over the stream of the shower. “Need your mouth,” </p><p> </p><p>“Only if you’ll wash my hair,” he grinned, handing Draco the shampoo. Without hesitation, Draco uncapped the shampoo, pouring a large portion into the palm of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Harry sunk to his knees, grabbing Draco’s length in one hand as he kitten-licked the head, lapping up the pre-come that was already forming there. As Draco’s hands tangle in his hair, massaging the shampoo in, Harry widens his mouth and takes Draco in completely. </p><p> </p><p>He goes slowly, swallowing more of Draco’s length with every passing second. When Draco is fully sheathed in the heat of Harry’s mouth, they both still for a moment. Harry loves this, the feeling of Draco’s cock heavy on his tongue, knowing that despite his submissive position he held all of the power in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Harry began to move, hollowing his cheeks as Draco’s length moves in and out of his mouth. Draco’s fingers continue to massage the shampoo into his hair, his grip tightening occasionally when Harry runs his tongue over the vein on the underside of his dick. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Harry,” Draco whimpers. Blow jobs from Harry are always a nearly out of body experience, and this occasion is no different. The way that Harry sucks cock with a near reverence is enough to make Draco want to give him anything he could ever want. </p><p> </p><p>With a quiet pop, Harry pulls off, looking up at Draco through hooded eyes and thick, dark lashes. “Conditioner now,” he says quietly, his voice rough. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco asks, his mind foggy. Distantly, he remembers that in exchange for the blow job, he’s supposed to be washing Harry’s hair. “Oh, yes, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry tips his head back, directly into the stream of water so that the shampoo can run from his hair - showcasing the elegant column of his neck. A part of Draco wants to drop to his knees, and decorate all of that smooth, tan skin with love bites - to claim Harry as his and leave visible reminders of this all over his body. Instead, he runs his hands through Harry’s thick hair, helping to wash out the remainder of the shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s finished, he pours the conditioner into the palm of his hand, looking down expectantly as Harry grabs his cock with a smirk. He looks up at Draco through his eyelashes once more, running the head of his cock along his lips before suddenly swallowing Draco whole - his nose brushing the curls at the base of Draco’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>A hand comes up, tracing the insides of Draco’s thigh in a dizzying pattern before coming to cup his bollocks. He practically shouts as Harry pulls back, using his tongue to tease draco’s leaking slit - one hand strokes his cock smoothly, while the other rolls his balls in his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, please,” Draco chokes out, sounding on the verge of tears. He can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, and he wants nothing more than to release in the heat of Harry’s mouth. “I need to come.” </p><p> </p><p>In response, Harry drops his hands, opening his mouth wide and looking up at Draco expectantly. He knows what this means, and it makes Draco’s heart flutter. Gripping harry’s head gently, he slides his cock into the open heat of harry’s mouth, pushing in completely before pulling out slowly. Harry adjusts his mouth around Draco’s cock once more, moaning softly as Draco fucks his throat. </p><p> </p><p>It takes mere moments for Draco to explode, his hips stuttering as he empties himself in Harry’s mouth. His shout bounces off the walls of the bathroom, the sound of Harry’s name echoing through the air hauntingly. His breath is ragged as his hands drop to his side, releasing his fiance as he attempts to steady himself against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Harry swallows dutifully, standing and pushing his head into Draco’s chest. His heart is pounding rapidly as his chest rises and falls in the same manner. weakly, a hand comes to rest at the nape of Harry’s neck, gently stroking his skin there lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Harry extracts himself, moving beneath the stream to wash out the conditioner and warm his body. As he cleans his hair, he watches Draco with a slight smile on his face - he looks ridiculously debauched, and it makes Harry’s cock stand at attention between his thighs. This doesn’t escape Draco’s attention, who - once he catches his breath - moves forward to stroke Harry gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Not here,” he whispers. “Want you to fuck me in the bed,” </p><p> </p><p>Draco nods, abruptly shutting off the water with a wave of his hand. Harry bites back a complaint at the look of hunger in Draco’s eyes, and quickly exits the shower before drying himself off with a fluffy towel. </p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom, Draco wandlessly summons their lube, while Harry moves towards the bureau. He had been thinking about asking Draco to try something new for a while, but he finally felt enough courage to suggest incorporating the gun. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed it and quickly turned back towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Planning to kill me in a crime of passion?” Draco asks, looking slightly bewildered but aroused nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly nervous, Harry took a quick breath before making quick work of unloading the handgun. He sent the cartridge back to the shelf, and held up the empty gun, a hopeful smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“i - I was wondering if we could use this,” Harry says softly, running a finger along the barrel of the gun. <br/><br/></p><p>“what do you mean?” Draco asks, coming to stand before harry. “you want me to… pull the gun on you? while we…?” </p><p> </p><p>harry nods, blushing. “I mean, we don’t have to. if you’re uncomfortable, or something. we can just have normal sex. I like normal sex.” he makes to grab the gun from draco’s hand, but he quickly shifts it behind his back, his eyes narrowing. </p><p> </p><p>“let’s do it,” he murmurs, his eyes flicking to harry’s lips. “I’ll try it if this is what you want,” </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Harry says, slightly breathless. His cock twitches between his legs and a slight tremble pass through his body in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiles, beautifully, and dark, and extends his hand to Harry, his eyes once again cloudy with arousal. They fall into the bed easily, with Draco kneeling over Harry as they kiss, their hips bucking simultaneously in a slow frot. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you want me?” Harry asked, staring up at Draco with deep, soulful eyes. Despite Harry’s Gryffindor-esque qualities and inability to ask for help, there was nothing he loved more than being taken care of in the bedroom. It had taken some time for him to get used to giving up the reins, but once he had it had been truly magical. </p><p> </p><p>“Just like this,” Draco murmured, crawling off of Harry and pushing his knees up to his chest. He made quick work of applying lube to his fingers and eased them in, starting with two. Draco felt his cock twitch with appreciation at the sight of Harry’s furrowed hole taking his fingers in - paired nicely with the quiet moans from his mouth. Once he was loose enough to take him, Draco lined himself up with Harry, using one hand to reach up and grab his lover's chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Eyes open,” Draco whispered. When Harry obeyed, he pushed in, biting his lip to keep from yelling out as he buried himself to the hilt in Harry’s tight heat. He pulled out slowly, treasuring the way Harry’s hole stretched to accommodate him. </p><p> </p><p>He found the right rhythm quickly, and within minutes Harry was keening, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned softly. He reached out, lacing his fingers with Draco’s as he drilled into him, a tired smile ghosting his lips as he appreciated his fiance from this angle. Suddenly, Draco pulled out, causing Harry to whimper in response, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn over,” Draco directed. Harry moaned softly in response, glancing down at his leaking cock. With a hard look from Draco, he allowed himself to be manually flipped over, before pulling himself up on knees. Bent over, arse in the air, Harry found himself cringing at the vulnerability of the position - a feeling that quickly evaporated as Draco placed a series of gentle kisses down Harry’s spine - ending in a playful bite on his left arse cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Harry opened his mouth to whine, Draco came to kneel behind him once more, lining himself and pushing inside again with no warning. Curses rolled off of Harry’s tongue, pleasure reverberating through his body as Draco made direct contact with his prostate. Harry’s orgasm was close - this was obvious from the desperate way he fucked himself on Draco’s cock, his movements hurried and sloppy. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, please,” Harry cried, reaching a hand for his cock. As expected, Draco slapped it away. “I need to come,” </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Draco commanded, gripping Harry’s hips as he drove in harder than before -  feeling his second orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. Within a few more strokes, Harry was practically sobbing, his speech reduced to an endless babble of sweet nothings and desperate begging. Taking pity on him, Draco slowed his pace - reaching down to wrap his arm around Harry’s chest and pull him close. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I’m so close,” Harry whispered, his breath ragged. “Please, please…” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you need, Harry,” Draco murmured into his ear, flicking his tongue across the shell of his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch me, Draco. Please,” Harry murmured, grinding his hips in an attempt to create more friction between the couple. </p><p> </p><p>Never one to torture his lover beyond reason, Draco satisfied Harry’s request, reaching over and grabbing his cock. He pulled it slowly, savoring the way Harry practically melted into his chest, sobs of pleasure racking through his body. As he stroked harry, Draco silently summoned the empty gun, staring at it for a moment before coming up with an idea. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping the gun for a moment, Draco reached around, using his hand to pry Harry’s mouth open. His index finger pushed past the barrier of Harry’s plump lips, quickly finding a home in the wet heat of harry’s mouth. Harry sucked his finger in without hesitation, laving his tongue over the digit as if it was a cock. Inexplicably, Draco found himself growing even more aroused, his cock throbbing uncomfortably inside of Harry. After a moment, he slipped another finger in, moaning softly as Harry bit down lightly on his digits. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good, darling,” he murmured into Harry’s ear, pulling his wet fingers out of his mouth. ”Now, I need you to do exactly that to my gun… can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that,” Harry whispered his voice light with excitement and arousal. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Draco reached for the gun again - but not before doing a quick scan to make sure that it wouldn’t harm Harry in the slightest. Once he deemed it safe, Draco wrapped his hand around the grip, bringing the weapon to Harry’s front. Immediately, his lover moaned loudly at the sight of the weapon, his cock twitching appreciatively in Draco’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Draco touched the cool gun to Harry’s warm skin, savoring the whimpers escaping his mouth. He dragged it upwards slowly, running the muzzle against Harry’s torso and groin at a torturous pace. When he finally reached Harry’s mouth, it was already hanging open, almost desperately. Without hesitation, Harry wrapped his lips around the gun, moaning obscenely and bucking into Draco’s hand as he teetered on the edge of release. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Draco pulled the gun from Harry’s mouth, watching through heavy lids as a line of saliva formed between his bottom lip and the muzzle of the handgun. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry cried softly, breaking his concentration, “I need to come, please,” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Draco wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold out much longer either. Refocusing himself, he reinstated the steady thrust of his hips, timing it with the stroke of his hand around Harry’s cock. </p><p>As Harry dissolved into sobs of pleasure, tears rushing down his face as he threw his head back and melted into Draco’s arms, he pressed the gun to the exposed column of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Harry” Draco murmured, his lips brushing Harry ear. That was all it took. Within seconds, Harry let out a guttural shout, his body convulsing as he finally came. Stripes of white shot from the tip of his cock, coating the sheets as he rode out his orgasm. Never one to be outdone, Draco followed closely behind, burying himself in Harry as his own orgasm tore through his body. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to support both of them, Draco rolled over onto the bed, pulling Harry down into his arms as he went. Even as he found his breath returning to him, Harry trembled still, tears streaming from his eyes as his mouth curved up into a lazy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Draco murmured into his neck, pulling his fiance flush. Unable to find the words, Harry simply nodded, sighing contently and pressing himself closer.  After a few long moments - during which Harry came down from his high and Draco lightly brushed his hair from his face - Harry rolled over, looking sated and calm. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Draco’s. His eyes fluttered shut heavily, and the gentle yawn he let out told Draco that he had effectively worn his fiance out. “Love you,” </p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t respond - instead opting to kiss Harry gently on his forehead, staying there for a moment to breathe in his scent. The sound of Harry’s soft breathing filled the room, and Draco smiled sleepily, feeling exhaustion begin to creep up on him. </p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, Draco extinguished the lights, before allowing his eyes to close, closely following his lover to sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay now that's really the end.</p><p>this is my first time posting actual smut ahhhh i'm nervous !!!!! so erm, let me know what you think :D</p><p>as per usual, all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated </p><p>thx !! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!</p><p>all comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are highly appreciated !! </p><p>also sidenote:<br/>1) u should check out my other stories<br/>2) nothing i write ever has anything to do with anything else i write lol i have like 50 different au's going on in my head. maybe oneday i'll actually get em all out. </p><p>k bye thx :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>